This invention relates, in general, to instruments utilized in endodontic treatment, primarily the preparation of root canals for filling. Representative instruments of this type are shown in Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,772,791 and 3,855,702. This invention, in particular, relates to an improved instrument having a quantity of abrasive material secured to its surface.